The Lying Little Runt
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Is sweet innocent Ginny really as innocent as everyone thinks?Warning:This is a mature Weasleycest with Ginny&all of her brothers.There are going to be other shippers in this as well such as Ron&Draco so they'll be slash! I'm reposting this


Title: The Lying Little Runt

Author: Angela  
Rating: Adult, ya ya I know I shouldn't post this here but to be honest half of fan fiction dot net is adult stories. I've read so many of them and was considering taking out the naughty words but it's a past of time really. People would just complain anyway!  
Disclaimer: I do now own the Harry Potter characters, but I do own my story.

Characters: Ginny with all of her brothers.

Summary: Is young and sweet Ginny Weasley as innocent as she sounds?

Author Note: Some of you may know this story it's on adultfanfiction but it used to be on fan fiction also. It was deleted from this site and I'm now reposting it. I started this story along time ago and am just not getting back to writing it. I've had a very bad year. My aunt recently passed away, after suffering with cancer for half of a year. Growing worst each day. I was very close to her and I'm grieving. I'm sorry if you guys thought that I abandoned this story and my other stories….but as you can see its been a miserable year for me and I'm very sorry for not writing for along time.

Author Note 2: Sorry for the grammar parts, but I at least spell checked it. It's not that bad. So please don't flame me or I'll ignore you. I'd appreciate some feedback though. Need some encouragement for not writing in along time!

Warning: Incest. Also underage sexual parts. If you do not like it, then turn around and do not read.

Part 1

~Ginny's Pov~

Ginny Weasley was lying down in her bed; her clothes were clung to her body, because she was hot as hell. And when I mean hot as hell, I do not only mean hot as in temperature wise. What I mean is her panties are soaking wet, clinging on to her vagina, while her sexy nighty was tightly against her body, so tightly that you could see just how aroused she was, by glancing at her nipples. They were hard as a rock.

Her hand reached upwards and cupped one of her nipples, rubbing and pinching them both, one after the other, while her other hand was between her legs, rubbing her clit. She had been at it for a half of an hour now and groaned loudly. For some reason she just could not get herself off. She has never been this hot before. Right before bed she accidentally had caught her older twin brothers jacking each other off, which off course they had no idea they she had seen them. She had tried so hard and she just was not pleased.

She tried to rub herself for a few more minutes and then pulled back in a whine. She leant her head back, frowning. She then smirked widely.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" She asked herself, while getting out of her bed, putting on her robe. She then tip toed out of her room, walking silently down the hall and then up one flight of stairs. She crept towards her oldest brothers room, Bill and opened the door, closing it behind her. She then turned around and saw him asleep; she quickly locked the door and walked towards his bed.

She put on her innocent face and started to shake him awake.

"Billy. Billy wake up." Ginny whispered.

Bill Weasley blinked open his eyes and frowned at his 10 year old little sister. He sat up a little, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Hey little Runt, what are you doing awake?" Bill asked, looking at her worriedly. She looked very hot, like maybe she had a temperature. He frowned, placing his hand over her forehead. "Are you alright, you look hot." He asked, nervously.

She nodded at her brother, letting her know that she was physically ok.

"Then what's wrong Runt?" Bill asked.

She shifted on his bed, getting a little closer, she looked really nervous.

"You don't have to be afraid Ginny, I'm here for you. Tell me and I promise not to laugh." Bill Said.

"Close your eyes." She whispered, and waited for him to shut his eyes.

Once she saw that he listened to her, she lifted her legs upward, spreading her legs a little. She then grabbed his hand and guided it to her went cunt. She smirked a little when she heard him gasp. She then put on her innocent face when he opened up his eyes and eyed his hand between his little sisters' legs.

Once Billy's fingers touched her pussy she inwardly moaned, not knowing that she had just turned on her oldest brother. Causing him to stiffen in his trousers.

She sniffled a little, "I'm wet down there Billy, I'm afraid that I have a boo boo." She said and started to cry.

She bit her tongue to keep herself from moaning when he moved his fingers across her clit and moved his hand away from her area.

"What is wrong with me Billy? This is not normal." She cried more, wiping her tears off of her eyes. "Is it bleeding?" She asked; wanting him to get closer to her moisten area.

Bill gulped, trying not to look at his sisters silken walls. She had a pretty little cunt. She was bare because she was still very young, which he loved. She had a little jewel that was calling for his tongue to flick. Just looking at her made him hard. He turned his attention to her face, seeing her cry.

He cleared his throat and said, "No Runt, you're not bleeding, and this is normal. Very very normal. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you at all."

Ginny pouted, placing her hand on her jewel and replied, "But I ache so much Billy. Right here. It's starting to hurt me." She said, rubbing it a little. "Please help me get better Billy. I hate pain." She laid her head down on his bed and groaned, while rubbing herself some more, hoping her brother will take pity on her and help her out. She bucked upwards.

He sat there and watched his little sister rub her pussy and he groaned. Just sitting there watching her, smelling her was making him want to bend her over and fuck her right now. He shook his head. 'No Bill Weasley, this is not right, don't even think about it." He thought. But as he kept on watching her groan and whine that thought was shoved somewhere he could not reach anymore and he pitied his sister. He had to help her out.

He grabbed her legs with his hand and pulled her up. He lay down on his bed and pulled her towards his mouth, but before he placed her on his face, he spoke to her.

"It's okay little runt, your big brother will take the pain away." Bill whispered, placing her cunt on his face and flicked his tongue against her area, smiling when he heard her moan.

Ginny smirked, knowing that he could not see her, and moaned. "Billy. Billy what are you doing? This is wrong. Mum would be angry." She said, but pressed down more, wanting more of his tongue.

"It'll be our little secret, runt." Bill whispered and stiffened his tongue and drove it in her cunt, moaning when he felt her walls clench tightly on him. She tasted so delicious, that he didn't think that he could stop if he wanted to.

She held on tightly to his bedpost, needing something to balance her. She had never felt something this amazing before. Sure her fingers felt great, but another person touching her felt brilliant. She enjoyed this more then vanilla icing and she loved icing. She let one of her hands run into Billie's hair, moaning when he purred. He obviously was the type that enjoyed his lovers to play with his hair.

She moaned when she felt his fingers rubbing her clit, as his tongue fucked her pussy. She grinded downwards, wanting to cum so badly.

"I hurt Billy, please heal me." She cried.

He smiled and continued to caresses her lower body. He could not wait until her lower body clenched tightly on his tongue or fingers. That was his favorite part. It felt lovely. He used his finger and flicked her clit hard, while nibbling on the area around it. He then lifted her up off of his face a little, laughing when he heard her whine and he blew hot air into her cunt. He then pushed a finger inside of her, sliding it inside her a few times, while flicking his tongue around her jewel. He felt her quivering and new that she was going to cum soon. So he picked up his pace. His finger stroked her slit for another minute, while sucking on her clit hard, biting it softly and he felt her clench on his fingers hard cumming. He immediately, starts to lap up her sweet juices, moaning. He had never tasted a better pussy then this one and he was proud that he took away her pain.

She moaned loudly when she came. "Billy." She sighed, taking a deep breath. "Thank you. You healed me Billy." She then lifted her body off of her brother, moaning at loss. She then lay down on his body, moaned when she felt his erection. She then kissed his cheek. "Thank you Billy. Now I can sleep." She said, climbing off of her brother and going back to her bed. Not seeing her brother place his hand on his penis and start to jerk off. She then lay down and smirked, "One down, 6 to go." She laughed and soon fell asleep.

TBC: So what did you all think? Let me know.

(If you liked this please check out my newest weasleycest story. its Fred and Ginny. Its called Ginny to the rescue. I'm curious to what you all think of it.)


End file.
